1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise and training devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel swimming simulator for the teaching and training of swimmers.
2. Background Art
There have been a number of devices designed for the water-free simulation of the motions of swimming. Many of these devices employ systems of weights and pulleys and all are relatively complicated. Some are suitable only for semipermanent installation in gymnasiums or commercial operations.
A significant disadvantage of such known devices is that, in some cases, the arm motions for the three most common swimming strokes --crawl, back, and butterfly -- cannot be simulated satisfactorily with one device. In other cases, resistance is not provided during both the pulling and return portions of a stroke. These disadvantages derive largely from the linkages in the purely mechanically joined motion devices limiting the range of motion and the springs and pulleys in the devices employing those not providing sufficient training resistance during the return portion of a stroke.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a swimming simulator that is simple in construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a simulator that is easily disassembled for storage and transportation.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a simulator that is readily adjusted for varying degrees of resistance and/or for differing sizes of users.
It is another object of the invention is to provide such a simulator that can be employed to simulate arm motions for the crawl, back, and butterfly strokes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simulator that provides resistance during both the pulling and return portions of an arm stroke.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.